That Day Will Never Come
by Sora No Egao
Summary: 'Giotto could picture the boy saying nothing would have changed and to leave and to do his job.' Suck at summary. First Fanfic. Please don't laugh. Reviews are greatly excepted.


**Sora: Finally finished! How did you like my first product, Tsuna, Giotto? **

**Giotto: Gomen Sora but this sucks.**

**Tsuna: Giotto! Don't be so mean! It's great Sora.**

**Sora: I feel like Giotto's opinion is more accurate. I'm a sad person aren't I? *starts crying***

**Tsuna: You're not a sad person Sora! Come on, stop crying. **

**Giotto: As you can see, our author is a little busy so I'll be saying the usual. Please review so Sora can refine her writting. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, sweet stuff would happen.**

* * *

><p>That Day Will Never Come<p>

Aitakute koishikute hanarete ano hi wa mou konai

(past)

Giotto was sitting in his chair behind his desk. He looked up at the blue sky. "Tsuna, where are you? I haven't seen you in a day." Giotto sighed. "Well I'm sorry that I was on a mission that _**you**_ sent me on." A spiky, brown haired boy came in. "But, but, when you're gone, it feels like eternity," the blonde whined while hugging the brunette. "Hai, hai," Tsuna replied.

Awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga meguri kuru

(past)

It was the Italian mafia festival sponsored by the Vongola (of course). Giotto, who had paperwork (Gosh dang it! Who created this frustrating, mad thing!?), couldn't go or else G would kill him. Giotto sighed. "Why can't I go?! I need to protect Tsuna!" At that moment, the said brunette came in. "Tsuna! Why're you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the festival?" The blonde looked surprised. Tsuna, who was blushing, said "I didn't want to go. Not without you." Giotto's face slowly turned red. You could literally smell the love in the air.

Kokoro hazu maseteita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo

(present)

Gitto's hair danced in the wind. "It's been over 2 years Tsuna."

Hajimete koi wo shitanda nanimo kamo kagayaiteita, sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki wo kizandeita

(present/flashback)

Giotto knelt down and smiled fondly.

_Flashback_

_The Vongola boss was walking down the sidewalk. When he passed a dark alley, he heard something suspiciously like crying. The blond walked inside and saw brown spiky hair exactly like his. He walked over to it. To his surprise he saw a middle school boy all beaten up and crying. Giotto knelt down to the boy's level and spoke gently. "Are you ok?" The boy looked up. Big honey brown eyes stared into sky blue orbs. They were enchanting. Giotto's heart rate sped up and a blush spread across his face. "What're you doing here?" The boy didn't answer. He was as thin as a stick and stunk. "Where do you live?" Giotto tried again but the boy only widened his eyes in fear and hugged himself even more. Giotto frowned at this. 'Could the boy be scared of his family? Well anyway, I've got to get him cleaned up.' Giotto lifted the brunette bride style. The brunette blushed. 'How adorable,' Giotto thought. As the brunette opened his mouth to say something, Giotto sped off towards the Vongola mansion. Believe it or not, Gitto fell in love._

_End of Flashback_

Giotto looked up at the sky. "Do you remember that feeling, Tsuna?"

Sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe wo, harukaze ga jamashite kikoe nai

(past)

Giotto looked up at the soft pink petals dancing in the wind. He still couldn't believe that G let him go on a vacation **alone** with Tsuna. Giotto looked at Tsuna. The other was looking at the sakura petals. "Nee, Giotto," the other started. "Hmm?" A sudden gust of wind blew and he couldn't hear Tsuna. "What did you say Tsuna?" The brunette only smiled.

Sayonara janai to negatta

(past)

As they were walking back to the mansion, Giotto heard Tsuna whisper something that sounded like goodbye. "What did you just say?" Giotto asked. "Nothing!" the latter responded cheerfully.

Aitakute koishikute hanarete ano hi no egao ga

(present)

Every smile he saw, every laugh he heard, ever kiss they shared, every date they went on shattered into a million pieces that day. "I wish I could see you again Tsuna," Giotto said longingly.

Maichitte istumade mo to chikatta kimi wo mou inai

(present/flashback)

"You promised. You promised that you would be with me forever! Why didn't you keep it?!"

_Flashback_

_Everyone was beaten up, weary, and tired. They literally couldn't move. Two young men were laying besides each other panting. "Why'd you protect me?" the younger boy asked. "I could've handled it myself."_

_"I couldn't let the one I love get hurt could I?" the older blonde asked. "I couldn't let you get killed."_

_"Who said you could die?" Tsuna said while glaring at the mafia boss. Giotto chuckled._

_"Tsuna, promise me."_

_"What?"_

_"That we'll always be together."_

_"Fine. Than promise me you won't die before me."_

_"Hai, hai. I promise."_

_"Then I promise we'll be together forever."_

_End of Flashback_

"Then why aren't you here!" Giotto shouted frustratingly.

Kanau nara sakura ga maioriu raien no ima mo. Kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai

(present/flashback)

"You would've definitely told me directly if you knew what was going to happen right Tsuna?"

_Flashback_

_"Nee Tsuna. Let's come back next year and take a picture with the whole family," Giotto enthusiastically suggested. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's do that, though I might not be in it," the brunette said sadly. "Why not?" Giotto was worried. Tsuna wasn't as cheerful as before. Before the blonde could say something about his lover's sudden lack of cheerfulness, Tsuna immediately perked up and smiled. "That's for you to figure out," the smaller boy said. Giotto, who was naive at the time, brushed it off. "Giotto, hurry up!" Giotto looked at Tsuna. "I'm coming." He ran up to him and they started walking home At that time, Giotto thought nothing could ruin their lives._

_End of Flashback_

"I wish you would have told me Tsuna!" Giotto could picture the boy saying nothing would have changed and to leave and to do his job. "I'll see you next year."

"Do your best Giotto." His eyes widened. He looked around but he saw no brown hair blowing in the wind. 'Must have been my imagination,' Giotto thought. 'But I'll do my best for the family and for you Tsuna.' With that, Giotto walked back to the mansion and started doing his paperwork.


End file.
